


Homestuck BloodTies Explanation pt 1

by HolyWolfBlood



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWolfBlood/pseuds/HolyWolfBlood





	1. Chapter 1

Homestuck Blood Ties takes place many generations after the events of Homestuck and specifically focus on the sigma generation of trolls. Many years after the events of Homestuck, nearly all traces of the events that occur where erased. The Alpha and Beta Kids disappeared trying to find and defeat Caliborn. The beta trolls that remained attempted to aid Terezi in her search for Vriska but never return to earth C. Many of Earths C inhabitants preferring to live far away on other planets away from the more violent Trolls. This led to the trolls being the only inhabitants of Earth C. 

Troll society at this point was under anarchy and was bound to chaos and destruction. This continued until the Gamma Generation of Trolls where born. The matriorb created by Roxy had DNA in it from all twelve beta trolls and possessed a variety of genetic combinations from interactions with in the dream bubbles. As a result, every beta troll could have a descendent even though most of them where dead by the end of the events off Homestuck. The first hatched of the Gamma Generation was a Piexes, who would befriend the other Gamma Trolls once they hatched. Once they reached maturity The Piexes was able to take control of Troll society and establish the rest of the Gamma Trolls as royalty that could not be subjugated to the hemospectrum even if they where low bloods or mutants. The Piexes was able to control Troll Society by launching a religious revolution. Because of signs of the events of Homestuck had been for the most part erased by time, the average troll had a distorted view of the events that happen, but only knew that twelve trolls saved their species from extinction. The Gamma Piexes was able to take advantage of this by claiming that her and the rest of the gamma trolls where of divine origins stating that the beta trolls where gods, and since they descended from the beta trolls the rest of troll society would be in debt to them for saving their species from extinction. As a result, the Gamma Piexes was given the role of Condesce and established her and the rest of the Gamma trolls as Royal Houses. These Houses include House Megido, House Nitram, House Captor, House Vantas, House Lejion, House Maryam, House Pyrope, House Serket, House Zahhak, House Makara, House Ampora and House Piexes which has authority over all the other houses previously mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually the Trolls decided to leave Earth C realizing that it would eventually be doomed by the Cherubs Session. They began to colonize a variety of worlds encountering a variety of species they either drove to extinction or engaged in lengthy wars that continue to this day. Most Species they encountered where the later of the two and it was quite clear that the Neo Alternian Empire would have a much harder time conquering then the Batter Witches empire before them. Non the less they expanded when they could claim new planets and inhabiting them. This continued for many generations. After the Gamma Generation there was the Delta Trolls, Epsilon Trolls, Zeta Trolls, Eta Trolls, Theta Trolls, Iota Trolls, Kappa Trolls, Lambda Trolls, Mu Trolls, Nu Trolls, Xi Trolls, Mikron Trolls, Pi Trolls, Rho Trolls and the current generation the Sigma Trolls the current generation of trolls. It should be noted that 16 Generations of Trolls all descending from the Beta Trolls have lived and died between the end of Homestuck and Blood Ties.   
The Neo Alternian Empire continued to expand during this time until they engaged a hostile species that was superior to them in every aspect. This caused many set backs, the largest being the “Jade Inferno” an event where the Neo Alternian Empire primary breeding world was attacked and burnt to the ground. This resulted in about 97% of the Jade blood caste being killed, driving the blood caste to near extinction. The situation severally impacted the hatching rate of the other castes resulting in a slower birth rate of Trolls. To make up for this several drastic changes had to be made to troll society. Most of these changes did not suit well with the violent troll culture, resulting in a small but growing resentment towards the Condesce. The first of these changes was their interactions with other aliens. After the Jade Inferno more planets under the Neo Alternian Empire where lost, and their empire was no longer growing but shrinking due to rival empires taking advantage of the Trolls misfortune. The Neo Alternian Empire was reduced to a single solar system orbiting a blue star. It was clear that the glory days of the Trolls empire where gone, and they would have to reach out and get some “help”. Something that their society absolutely did not want to do.

The Condesce reached out to the biggest empire she knew of, one so large that it had millions of different species and trillions of planets. This empire was so big that it had absolutely no interest in the affairs of the Trolls and other species in that tiny section of the universe, it was like comparing a speck of dust to the entire solar system. It was called the “Domain”. The Neo Alternian Empire had interacted with, in one case where the Jugalos “poked them with a stick” only to be greeted by a 30ft tall soldier of the Domain that scared the high bloods. This action wasn’t unprovoked for this group of high bloods heard rumors that this organization had quarantine a portion of space off, a section of space that supposedly had to do with the game.


End file.
